Fire and Ice
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Traduction de la Fanfiction de Altol. Seifer et Quistis. La rédemption d'un homme. L'éveille d'une femme. Le voyage de deux âmes vers une future et des sentiments incertains.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cette fan fiction est basé sur la relation Quistis/Seifer. Si vous cherchez à lire une romance pure et dure, il vous est conseiller de passer votre chemin. Malheureusement moi-même ainsi que l'auteur ne faisons pas partie de Squaresoft, et ne le serions sans doute jamais. Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Altol, l'auteur américain de cette fan fiction que je ne fais que traduire. « Je suis pauvre, je suis fatigue et j'emprunte juste ces personnages pour quelques temps. » Paroles de l'auteur.

_**Fire and Ice~**_

_**Some say the world will end in fire;**_

_**Some say in ice.**_

_**From what I've tasted of desire**_

_**I hold with those who favor fire.**_

_**But if it had to perish twice,**_

_**I think I know enough of hate**_

_**To know that for destruction ice**_

_**Is also great**_

_**And would suffice.**_

_**-Robert Frost**_

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

...but I remember everything.

-Hurt, NIN (recommended listening)

~Chapitre 1~

*

Seifer Almasy fixait les mures blancs de sa chambre d'hôtel depuis maintenant plus de trios heures, attendant que le sens de sa vie lui tombe dessus.

Après quelques heures, des ondulations crémeuses tel les volutes de l'océan se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, interrompues par de petits points noirs entassés dans ses yeux par l'effort. Ses yeux brûlants rétrécirent comme s'il pouvait voir le fond de l'océan crémeux...comme s'il voyait au plus profond de son propre cœur.

Inutile de préciser qu'il était à cet instant bien loin de la chambre 105E.

C'était un sentiment bizarre que d'être sobre et de penser sobrement pour la première fois depuis prés de deux ans. L'expérience lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, comme le goût d'un vieux chewing gum ou un gant en caoutchouc, une fois la croûte grattée, le sang coulait à nouveau. Il ravalait sa fierté. Fouillant ses vieilles cicatrices. Avalant son propre échec.

Deux années à respirer un aire aux élants brouillés d'alcool et d'amertume.

La Guerre des Sorcière était finit depuis bien longtemps. La clameur s'était apaisée … et les héros et les méchants disparaissaient dans l'oublie comme les héro et les méchants doivent le faire. Peut-être, quelque part, il y avait des gens qui avaient oublié e nom de Seifer Almasy, et tout ce que ce nom signifiait...

Seifer, cependant, se doutait bien que l'amnésie cause par un millier de GF pour _lui_ faire oublier.

Son entourage s'était démembré… brisées et envoyées aux quatre vents. Fujin et Raijin étaient retournés au Garden, faisant la seule chose qu'ils se sentaient capable de faire, attachés à la seule maison qu'ils aient connus.

Puberty Boy et sa princesse aux cheveux aile de corbeau devaient sans doute vivre un putain de conte de fée, comme seul un héro et son ange le peuvent.

Le reste, qui sais… qui s'en inquiète?

La guerre avait fait de quelques uns des héros et des autres des lâches……………

En général, elle a juste transformé les homes en squelette.

Seifer ferma ses yeux.

La Guerre des Sorcières.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute._

Il rie. Bien sur que ça l'était. Il avait voulut tuer les SeeDs, tous autant qu'ils sont, un par un. Il avait voulut les voir à genoux devant lui, reconnaissant qu'il était plus fort qu'eux, qu'il avait toujours été le meilleur, qu'il avait passé outré leurs stupides lignes et vue le monde comme il l'est vraiment… A cet instant il les aurait tous détruits, juste pour connaître le goût de la victoire. Pour la goûter sur ses lèvres, juste une seconde, quand leur sang coulerait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ils n'avaient pas compris cela. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. They

Dans ces moments, la gloire était plus importante que tout. Plus que l'amitié et plus encor que la vérité.

Plus que la vie… si ce qu'il avait fait était vivre.

Ultimecia avait tout transformé en rêve, lent et languissant et à présent il se souvenait du temps pour ce qu'il était… flashes de visages, de douleur, de sang - même son rire lui semblait lointain. Ses mots, ordonnant, ses lèvres de vin rouge tiraient sur la laisse qui le retenait. Il se souvenait de ses doigts sous son menton, le tirant vers le haut comme un enfant, et ses yeux tel des océans de ténèbres et de folie qui le noyait.

_"Suit moi, mon petit. Suit moi, et jet e donnerais la gloire."  
_  
Et il l'avait fait. Mais la seul chose qu'elle lui offrit était la honte, une honte qui le poursuivrait tout au long de sa vie. Une honte qui refusait de s'apaiser… une honte qui refusait d'être chassée par une bouteille.

_Tu as récolté le fruit de ton échec._

Ultimecia n'avait fait que fournir la faux  
_  
Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains sur lui dans le noir…._

…**."Qui est-tu?"…**

……**.."Tu l'ignores? Je suis**** un**** ouragan****."……**

Et quel orage, un qui l'avait arraché à en tirant sur ses racines faibles pour le faire tournoyer dans un monde comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu. ………… ou jamais espérer revoir. Quand cet orage se termina, toute pensées de gloire disparurent, il se trouva lui même perdu dans les flots du temps, sortant de la folie pour entrer dans une autre encor plus grande, ses oreilles prêtes à un nouvel orage et son corps submergé par un calme complet et constant.

Ironiquement, sans doute, c'est **elle** qui le trouva, affalé dans un un putain d'hôtel miteux dont le nom lui échappait. Mais as surprenant, peu être. Elle avait toujours sue om le trouver, que ce soit sous les ténèbres d'une table de jeu ou sous les ténèbres d'un taudis. Fujin et Rajin étaient derrière elle, faisant toujours partie d'un monde que Seifer avait abandonné et qui attendant son retour. Ils étaient venues pour lui, pour réunir le groupe, pour recoller la bande. Ils lui apportaient des nouvelles de Balamb Garden, lui apportant un dîner chaud et des promesses brisées, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas avaler.

Comme Edea, il avait été acquitté pou folie. Possession. Sorcellerie.

'Innocent des crimes abominables commis pendant la guerre de sorcière'.

Cela l'avait fait rire.

Et la prime que Galbadia avait mis sur sa tête? Vivant ou pas. Fujin et Rajin pendaient qu'il serait plus en sécurité au Garden.

Idiots.

…et elle. Gouvernante. Maîtresse.

**Edea**.

Ils voulaient tous le voir entier à nouveau.

Ils étaient fous de croire qu'il existait encor des pièces de leur bon vieux Seifer Almasy.

Sincèrement, depuis ce jour, il y a des années, quand il avait suivit Edea, non, Ultimecia, la suivant à ses pieds comme le putain de chien de papier qu'il était devenu, Seifer se sentait comme un puzzle de chaire et d'agonie aux pièces dispersées aux quatre vents.

**Brisé.**

**Démembré.**

**Oublié.**

Elle resta là, devant lui sur le pas de la porte: belle, entière, repentante, lui disant qu'il était toujours le bienvenue chez elle. Il y avait une tension entre eux, une sorte de chagrin réciproque venant du plus profond de leur corps, battant comme un Cœur de fer.

Elle pour avoir attaché une corde autour d'un cou crédule.

Seifer pour avoir l'impression d'avoir serer la corde autour de son propre cou.

La nausée lui montait et quelque chose hurlait dans sa tête quand il la regardait.

_Edea_.

Il l'aimait toujours comme une mère, et peu être, en tant qu'Ultimecia, il l'avait aimé plus que ça. Ses souvenirs ressemblaient à une aquarelle.

La peinture était surtout rouge.

Ses yeux se perdirent, quittant le plafond alors qu'il se souvenait de la sorcière, celle qui avait sue si bien posséder le corps de la Gouvernante. Une déesse, Ultimecia, une boite de Pandore pleine de promesse de rêve mais ne donnant que l'agonie… à présent, elle n'était plus qu'Edea, la douce, la gentille âme qui avait élevé des soldat à grand coup de sourire et de Pancakes. Une mère oiseau omniprésente qui connaissait leur destin mieux qu'eux même le pouvait le prévoir. Puberty Boy, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, et même le Hérisson. Les héros de Balamb, qui avaient fuient la gloire. Qui pouvaient rendre n'importe quelle mère fière d'eux...

Seifer Almasy, cependant, était l'oisillon tombé du nid et l'amertume coulait dans ses veines chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Les graines des ténèbres avaient toujours étés en lui. La sorcière n'avait fait que les semer.

_Ses yeux sur lui, l'emportant dans l'océan obscure de ses iris où la tempête l'attendait. " Prend__ ma main, Seifer. Suit__ moi là d'où__ on__ ne revient jamais__. ."…………._

Mais il_ était _revenue, revenue dans le monde de routine et desolitude qu'il reconnaissait à peineIl n'avait pas espérer revenir……… En vérité, il n'avait pas voulut revenir. La vie d'un rebelle, d'un visionnaire se devait d'être courte- l'éphémère et glorieuse vie d'un guerrier. Il n'était pas supposer vivre vieux.

Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas supposés _échouer_.

Jusqu'à la fin, il n'avait voulut que sentir ses ongles griffer son Coeur, sentir sa glace dans son torse……… juste pour sentir quelque chose.

Il voulait gagner, il voulait le pouvoir et la perfection.

Maintenant, ici, il contemplait son avenir dans une minuscule et crade chambre d'un hôtel dans un taudis sans nom, baignant dans la tension d'un rêve stupide.

Son avenir. En avait-il seulement un? Est-ce qu'un home comme lui pouvait en avoir un?

Il regarda la lettre dans sa main, une terne et froide lettre au bas de laquelle se trouvait la signature de Cid. Une proposition.

_Un__ SeeD?_

C'était bizarre d'entendre ce mot sans qu'il soit précédé par 'Ennemi'. Sa réadmission, cela attachait son nom à quelque chose de concret, de permanant. Il n'était pas sur ce qu'il devait penser de ça. C'était comme mélanger la discipline- tout ce qu'il méprisait ou détesté, ou ce don't il s'était moqué et, à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il voulait ce genre de chose. De l'ordre. Quelque chose don't il dépendrait, de structure.

Il en était venu même à adorer l'idée de structure, à moitié mourant dans un motel infesté de cafard don't le nom avait depuis longtemps été chassé de la mémoire de Seifer. Il se souviendrait toujours de l'odeur, du cri d'une femme à l'étage au dessus, une prostituée se faisant battre par un un proxénète furieux. Il se souviendrait des cri d'un bébé laissé seul par une femme dans une chambre pendant des heures, sachant qu'il finirait ici, qu'il mourrait ici.

Il s'assit sur le sol, regardant le mure, absent, sentant à peine un _truc_ sur sa peau, se fichant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout comme il n'en avait rien à foutre de sa propre vie. Seulement, à présent, il avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui même.

Fujin et Rajin allaient et venaient, essayant de le sortir de ce trou. Il se souvenait vaguement de leurs visites.

Il se souvenir vaguement de tout en faite.

_Fujin, posant un carton de nourriture sur la table. __"Mange". __Elle avait Presque crié cet ordre. Les cartions des semaines précédentes pourrissaient sous le lit. Consciencieusement, Seifer les cachait là pour éviter les crochets à venin maternels de Fujin. _

"Pathétique." Cracha Fujin, les bras croisés. Sa voix était vague, comme très lointaine.

Rajin restait sur le pas de la porte comme Seifer restait affalé sur le sol loin de son lit. "Tu ne voie pas ce que tu est en train de te faire tu voie?"

"Je suis aux premiers rangs pour voir ça, ouaip." Répliqua Seifer avant de prendre un gorge de la bouteille qu'il tenait.

"Quel pitié." Cracha Fujin, ses yeux brilliants de pure dégoût. "Lâche."

"Lève ton gros cul, mec." Dit Rajin. "Y'a toujours un monde là dehors."

Seifer ne bougea même pas son regard du plafond. "Ouai j'y suis allé. Il craint." Marmonna-t-il. Le room service lui avait amené sa vodka. Ou peu être pas. Tout il savait, c'était la Fée de Vodka. Il avait une note longue d'un kilomètre à présent et il était sur que le directeur savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait même pas en payer un centime. Seifer n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il buvait. Ce pourrait être du cyanure, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

Certaine nuits il espérait même que ça en soit.

_Il les ignorait Presque jusqu'à ce que Rajin éloigne sa bouteille de lui. Cela l'énerva vraiment. Même s'il avait bue, il traversa en quelques secondes la distance qui le séparait de Rajin avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il lui semblait avoir cassé le nez de Rajin. Fujin les avaient séparés, son œil normalement froid était doux et triste. _

"_Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi bordel?" grogna-t-il, chancelant. "_**Qu'est ce que vous**** me**** voulez****?!"**

"_Vie." Dit-elle simplement en fermant la porte derrière elle._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, être avec eux ne suffisait pas. Rester sur un dock, attendre qu'une quelconque grandeur lui tombe dessus, regarder fixement le ciel, sentir ses tripes à chaque respiration, le sourire silencieux de Fujin et les pitreries de Rajin… ça n'était pas suffisant pour d'arrêter.

Il n'était rien. Il n'avait jamais rien été et n'avait aucune noblesse.

Il ne regardait même plus les miroirs- il ne pouvait y voir que l'ombre de la disgrâce flotter derrière lui.

_Je suis mon père. Je suis mon père._

Il allait et venait entre conscience et inconscience, l'atmosphère chaude, stagnante de la pièce remplissant son nez des odeurs de sueur, ordures et du radiateur, l'odeur âcre et prolongée d'eaux d'égouts. Les draps étaient pleins de cafards et la bonne, s'il y avait même une, avait arrêté de venir, ou n'était jamais venu du tout. Il a poussé le loyer dans une fente en bas dans le hall quand il se souvint qu'il avait de l'argent de même s'il ne se souvenait pas en avoir gagner. Il ne s'en souvenait pas souvent mais le propriétaire semblait avoir la frousse de le lui réclamer.

Il avait quelque chose de dangereux chez cet homme aux yeux pleins d'obscurité. Cela faisait des écho dans le vide de son Cœur… et dans ces terres désertes, à l'abandon, un homme était capable de faire des choses terribles.

Parfois, il partait, mais il se souvenait rarement où il avait été. Parfois il se réveillait dans une ruelle, parfois dans une salle étrange avec des bleus et des coupures dues à des luttes dont il ne se rappelait pas. Les femmes n'étaient plus pour lui que des fash de peau et de rire vide, chaque rencontre laissait un creux de plus en plus grand. Il lui semblait que leurs yeux étaient vides. Il passait des heures sous la douche après cela, regardant fixement le sole jusqu'a ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse.

Sa vie, son souffle, tout tournoyait pour disparaître dans le drain de la douche.

D'un air absent, il se demandait où avait disparu le bouchon qui retenait son âme.

Il ne faisait pas attention à la porte. Il fixait toujours le mure, à la façon dont il le regardait, il semblait attendre que les réponses lui tombent dessus comme les cafards au plafond. He had paid no attention to the door. De la même façon, il avait regardé fixement le ciel, lors de la compression temporelle, sentant le temps lui même parcourir ses veines… Attendant que le ciel tombe sur son Coeur.

Il aurait sans doute du mourir là bas. He

Il mourrait sans doute ici. Fin de l'histoire. Fin de la culpabilité. Fin de ce putain de cauchemar qu'était sa vie.

Mais, pour quelque raison, que seul le Destin avait, il avait décidé d'aller se promener le long de la jetée. Avec lui, évidemment, une bouteille de gin, le liquide par lequel tous ses échecs pourraient devenir des grandeurs, ou au moins, s'enfouirait plus profondément dans son esprit. Il traînait prés des dock, fixant la mer aux eau grises jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et comme la lumière d'une chandelle, il la vit passer au dessus de sa tête, comme elle l'avait fait ce jour, il y a deux ans. Sa lumière se réfléchissait dans l'eau alors qu'elle tournait, doucement, séductrice, immense forteresse de force s'élevant au dessus de lui dans un doux grondement.

Garden. Corne d'abondance de rêves. D'échecs. Un lieu plein de souvenirs, de douleur, de promesses

Un froncement de sourcil et il sentit sa bouteille lui échapper des mains.

_Y a-t-il un espoir?  
_  
Il entendit la bouteille se briser à ses pieds mais elle semblait bien lointaine.

_Restait-il un espoir quelque part en lui?  
_  
Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il tombe évanoui.

Au matin, quand il se réveille, le goût amer de l'alcool e de la bile lui collant aux lèvres, un nouveau sentiments s'était empire de lui, une nouvelle émotion comme un feu brûlant dans sa poitrine comme un acide inondant ses veines alors qu'il rentrait à l'hôtel.

_Mais jusqu ou cela le portera-t-il? _

_Il était temps de le voir._

Seifer soupira, s'asseyant sur le matelas sale. Son regard se posa sur Hyperion, sur sa lame d'argent forte et stable. Il ne l'avait plus touchée… plus depuis ce jours là.

Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds, marchant dans sa direction. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa sa Gunblade, serrant la poignée tiède comme la main d'un vieil ami. Un rayon de lumière se refléta sur la lame, lui brûlant les yeux.

Ses yeux rétrécirent, piscine d'émotion sombre qu'il ne pouvait nommé et dans laquelle il se débattait, son bras cherchant l'ombre de son ancienne grâce.

Et soudainement, il était dehors, marchant, ses pas de plus en plus rapides.

Son manteau, maintenant usé, prenait le vent derrière lui.

Il restait assez de force en lui pour porter ses pas jusqu'au Garden.

________________________________

Note de la traductrice:

Je n'ai pas traduit le pseudo de Puberty Boy car il n'y a pas de traduction acceptable possible en français. Donc Squall restera Puberty Boy ce qui veux dire : le garçon en pleine puberté… Vous voyez c'est pas facile à traduire !

Alors pour les review merci de les laisser sur l'histoire originale d'Altol et non ici :

.net/u/224747/altol


	2. Chapter 2

_Un Soldat dans la chaire_

_Un Coeur de Verre_

_Née pour sentir_

_Plus l'acier_

_Que la chaire._

_Un regard de glace_

_Un bras meurtrier rempli de grâce_

_Un masque créé à la hâte_

_Regarde brièvement la mort en face_

_La chaire est lointaine_

_Epée faite d'os_

_Cette part du soldat_

_Est toujours seule_

…_..Cette part éternelle_

_Est une plaisanterie_

_L'esprit l'accepte,_

_Si le Coeur est contre…………._

-altol

Disclaimer: les personnages de FFVIII n'ont étés créés ni par moi ni par Altol. Je n'ai pas écrite cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire.

~Chapitre 2~

Quistis Trépe regardait son café et son café la regardait fixement.

Les iris semblaient percer le liquide couleur boue dans la lumière fluorescente de la salle de classe. Elle regardait du coin de l'oeil la tache blanche ondulante bouger dans la tasse. Il était une rumeur qui disait que le Café du Garden pouvait s'élever de lui même et se plaquer contre une personne, et elle voulait être certaine que son remontant du matin n'irait nulle part.

Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de le poursuivre.

Sa tête était appuyée sur son bras accoudé, faisant glisser la peau de sa joue jusqu'à froisser ses yeux.

Bien qu'elle se soit levée depuis longtemps, elle était bien loin d'être éveillée. Mais elle était également bien loin d'être endormie, coincée quelque part entre une brume de caféine et un doux rêve de chevaliers blancs qui viendraient la délivrer de sa tour de paperasses.

Sa partie la plus consciente se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait trouvé de si glorieux chez les SeeDs quand elle était plus jeune. La stupide enfant élevée aux cookies au sucre d'Edea qui désirait innocemment la gloire était devenue une ex-instructrice avec un travail de bureau de merde et dépendante de la caféine. Ca semblait pourtant être une bonne idée quand elle avait 8 ans. Maintenant, il lui semblait avoir manqué de perspective sur l'avenir.

Elle était restée debout toute la nuit à s'occuper des documents de la dernière mission de SeeD, c'était le protocole, et n'était à présent éveillée que grâce au café standard du Garden,(également connu sous le nom de mare de boue standard). En fait, elle était pratiquement certaine que ce sobriquet était le titre officiel de ce café. Elle en prit une gorgée et fit la grimace.

"Je suis surprise de ne pas le voir se faire pousser des jambes et sauter lui-même de cette table." Dit une voix guillerette derrière elle.

_Trop_ guillerette.

Elle gémit, mais ne leva pas les yeux de son café, l'observant avec la suspicion qu'il serait capable de le faire à tout moment.

Au lieu de ça, elle ajusta sa main sous son menton. "Est-ce que tu suggères que le Café du Garden est en pleine évolution, Selphie?"?"

La jeune et jolie messagère rayonnait. Les mains remplies de papiers et un crayon soutenu sur la crête de son oreille droite, elle était l'image même du désordre mignon. "Des choses étranges arrivent, ou _arriveront_ si ils laissent ce chien revenir au Garden." Elle l'observa, souffla une mèche de cheveux bruns hors de ses yeux dont les sourcils étaient froncés, entachant leur habituelle lueur joyeuse. "Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pendant toutes ces années, Quistis. Classer tout ces papiers- je te plains vraiment!"

Selphie enseignait les premiers niveaux de Jonction depuis près d'un an, et si elle adorait les cours sur le terrain, elle n'était pas encore habituée à toute la paperasserie et aux devoirs écrits.

La jeune femme blonde acquiesça. "Je crois que je vais développer une addiction au café du garden. Il peux pourrir tes intestins mais il est certain de te tenir éveillée."

"Nop! Ma bonne humeur est toute naturelle!" répliqua son amie, hilare.

Quistis mit sa tête sur son bras et répondit par un grognement. La gaieté de Selphie semblait, par moment, avoir sa propre conscience.

_Et une bien acérée._

Selphie portait par ses papiers, ignorant son amie qui manifestement était mécontente de sa réponse. «Dis, j'ai une question. Shu m'a remis quelques formulaires, et m'a dit de traiter les transferts, mais je pensais que nous étions censés le faire en utilisant les formulaires I-D4 pour tous les nouveaux ou le transfert d'étudiants. Il y a trop peu de place pour les anciens cours étudiés, cela n'a pas de sens. Et où diable allons-nous les ficher? "

Quistis enleva sa tête de son bras, la relevant pour étudier la liasse de papiers de son amie."Se sont les formulaires I-D4**5 **," corrigea-t-elle en surveillant le document. "Et se sont les transférés inter-classes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'une seule ligne pour les cours. Ici, Quirk Chager est transféré de la classe de l'instructeur Greyson à la tienne. Tu as un fichier là-dessus au 2ém étage, à l'accueil des étudiants dans le casier blanc près du bureau de Glyphias. "

"Ooooh! Je vois!" S'exclama Selphie, faisant un pas en arrière pour empêcher le reste de la paperasse de tomber à terre. "Merci beaucoup Quistis! Je te verrai au déjeuner!" Après cela, son amie disparut dans une explosion de papiers et d'énergie, le son des talons de ses bottes résonnant dans le hall.

"Pas si je m'endors avant." marmonna-t-elle, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts après avoir griffonné une note rapide sur les armes non-conformes. Elle jeta un regard nostalgique à l'endroit où se trouvait Selphie il n'y a pas si longtemps, se souvenant de ses propres jours en tant qu'instructrice, non sans une pointe de regret.

Ironiquement, elle était assise dans son ancienne salle de classe, la seule salle vide pendant la 1ére période de l'année scolaire. Assise à la même place qu'auparavant, elle sentit un torrent de nostalgie la submerger. Elle n'avait pas récupéré sa position après la Guerre des Sorcières, et ne la récupérerait pas avant que le bon moment soit arrivé. Elle se souvenait encore de la nuit où elle avait été démis de ses fonctions avec douleur, comme si de l'acide rongeait ses muscles et son cerveau continuellement depuis ce jour.

…………_Aucune qualité de commandement..Instructrice N°14 manque cruellement de contrôle et de distance avec ses élèves………….._

Ce n'était pas parce que ces choses étaient sans doutes vraies… qu'elles étaient plus faciles à lire.

Cette nuit était celle où elle était sans doute tombée le plus bas, à plus d'un titre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une personne peut dire qu'elle a eu son cœur brisé deux fois. Et encore moins qui pouvait avoir vu deux de leurs plus précieux rêves être écrasés sous leurs yeux en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il semblait que Quistis Trépe était destinée à exceller ……………dans l'échec.

Secouant vivement la tête, elle retourna à ses papiers, pressée d'en finir avec eux. Squall préférerait se couper sa propre main plutôt que de remplir les formulaires du protocole de mission, et Quistis avait été assez folle pour lui proposer de le faire pour lui. Sa "générosité" mal avisée lui avait valu trois nuits blanches suite à une profusion de missions, et malgré son entraînement de SeeD concernant la privation de sommeil, les effets de la fatigue commençaient à se montrer.

_Je dois entendre des voix,_ se dit-elle. _Je pourrais jurer avoir entendu Selphie dire quelque chose à propos de laisser entrer un chien dans le Garden._

Après une quinzaine de minutes à griffonner le papier à coup de stylo rouge, Quistis en eut assez et se remit sur ses pieds, posant ses lunettes sur le bureau. Elle remua et avala le reste de son café, fronçant le nez en buvant la dernière goutte, un mélange de sucre, de crème en poudre et Hyne savait quoi d'autre. Et franchement, elle préférait que la divinité garde cette connaissance pour elle.

Elle se frotta l'arête du nez où ses lunettes avaient pincé sa peau en regardant d'un oeil vide sa "Liste de choses à faire". Elle avait encore quelques documents à voir, et après ça, elle devait revoir ses plans pour sa réunion stratégique avec Cid et Squall avant le déjeuner. Après celui-ci, par contre, elle prévoyait de faire une longue sieste et peut-être de prendre un bon bain.

CHOSES A FAIRE ….devoirs, réunion, dormir.

La vie n'était-elle pas passionnante?

_De qui je me moque_, pensa amèrement Quistis;_ c'est de pire en pire._

Encore une fois, tout semblait un peu….apprivoisé….après Ultimecia.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'amis. Le vieux groupe se voyait rarement en dehors, leur relation était née pendant les combats, victoires comme défaites. Difficile de briser des liens de souvenirs ... de sang, de sueur, de camaraderie difficile à oublier. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sueur enduire ses cheveux et la chaleur du corps de Squall à ses côtés quand elle avait regardé dans le trou béant qui avait remplacé le visage d'Ultimecia, la chaleur des sorts de Linoa et le bruit crépitant des armes à feu d'Irvine. Une équipe. Même plus que ça. Amis, frères et sœurs, cousus ensemble de manière irrévocable par le destin lui-même.

Si peu de choses avaient changées depuis. Selphie était plus vive et enjouée que jamais, Squall était désagréable (bien qu'il parle un peu plus), et Zell était toujours aussi gentil. Irvine était toujours, ben, Irvine, et Linoa était toujours parfaite.

Quistis n'y croyait pas. Avait-elle changée? Et si c'était le cas avait-elle changée en bien?

Cette nuit-là, à la célébration, elle avait ressenti pour la première fois cette douleur. C'était étrange, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait disparue à ce jour, De la même façon que les autres souffrances. Une douleur normale. Mais cette douleur a été plus loin que ça.

Quand elle était une jeune cadette, elle avait un jour été imprudente avec un Brasier et s'était méchamment brûlée la main. La douleur était insoutenable au début, mais après un certain temps, elle s'y était habituée si bien que les anti-douleurs étaient devenus inutiles. Il lui semblait improbable que sa peur de la solitude puisse la submerger plus vite que n'importe quelle autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour autre chose.

Et elle était submergée à présent.

Oh, ils le remarquaient parfois, dans la lueur de ses yeux, et dans ce cas, ils essayaient d'être gentils avec elle, prévenants, concernés.

Elle avait menti. Juste fatiguée, ou une poussière dans les yeux. Trop de travail de bureau pour sortir. Trop fatiguée. Elle était devenu forte pour mentir mais elle avait encore du mal malgré cela à accepter que la solitude lui suffisait et qu'elle devait apprendre à vivre ainsi. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce désir pas plus qu'elle pouvait arrêter de respirer ou s'arrêter seule. C'était un sentiment qui provoquait en elle une brûlure douloureuse à chaque respiration.

Après la Guerre des Sorcières, les Trépistes étaient devenus pire qu'avant. Ils mettaient des fleurs en dehors de son dortoir et même des T-shirts avant que Cid n'arrête tout ça. Ils étaient toujours dans les alentours, soupirant, regardant, attendant une bonne occasion de frapper à sa porte.

Elle était admirée, mais incomprise. Vénérée, mais pas aimée. Les flatteries étaient vide et ne remplissaient ni son lit, ni son Cœur.

Il était tellement difficile d'être faible quand on voulait désespérément être fort .... Alors que tant attendait ça de vous.

Soupirant, elle se laissa glisser sur son bureau, à moitié consciente du ronronnement de la climatisation et de la lueur de la lampe, elle luttait contre la douleur toujours présente dans son estomac, celle qui refaisait surface lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas de quoi s'occuper. C'était une étrange douleur, lointaine et amère, comme des termites avalent lentement et doucement leur abris, comme un cancer fait de murmure. C'était la solitude dans le sens le plus simple. Un étrange silence accroché à elle tel un parasite… exploitant ses rêves et ses vœux de "et si" jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent caillots purulent aspirant son sang dans ses veines.

Et si c'était vrai, elle était à cours de sang.

Certaines brûlures étaient comme graves en elle, ses nerfs refusaient de la laisser oublier. Se sentir désolée pour elle-même était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire quand elle avait du temps à perdre. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la nuit dans la Zone Secrète. Elle n'allait pas le faire, pas comme dans ces fantaisies enfantines gerbantes. Elle avait ses amis, la BGU, et un jour, si son travail portait ses fruits, elle récupérerait sa licence. Elle la récupérerait.

Et alors, le monde deviendrait un endroit magique.

Ses contes de fée étaient toujours horriblement construits.

"Quistis Trépe, est attendue dans le bureau du Directeur. Je répète, Quistis Trépe, est demandée immédiatement dans le bureau du Directeur."

Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié sa réunion avec Cid. Sans doute quelque chose concernant encore plus de paperasses. Dégoûtée d'elle même, Quistis essuya négligemment ses yeux avec son bras, récoltant de la sueur et du mascara sur sa manche. Se retournant, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à sa réunion pour laquelle elle était incroyablement en retard.

Elle était fatiguée, rien de plus.

_Juste fatiguée._

Les lumières du couloir flashèrent quand elle passa devant comme capturant le son et l'ombre de ses pas. Quistis Trépe. Tirée à quatre épingles. Prête. Une SeeD de rang A n'avait besoin de personne.

Elle était si douée pour mentir.

Elle y croyait_ presque_ elle-même.

________________________

**Notes de la traductrice :**

_"Des choses étranges arrivent, ou arriverons si ils laissent __**ce chien**__ revenir au Garden."_

Dans la version originale, on ne parle pas vraiment de chien mais de « Lapdog » ce qui est difficile de traduire en Français car ça désigne un chien qui fait de la lèche et obéissant ou le toutou à sa mémère... or ces traductions ne correspondent pas avec la signification de ce mot dans son contexte. L'insulte doit rester courte pour que ça marche dans le texte. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Lapdog car cette insulte ne dit rien à nous autres francophones. ^^

Comme d'habitude laissez vos Review sur la fic d'origine et non sur celle-ci ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Lorsque les Rêveurs Finissent**

_Si le monde continuait sans la lumière._

_Et que les étoiles existent sans la nuit_

_Et si la prairie pouvait chanter sans le vent_

_Est ce que le début finit ou la fin se termine?_

_Quand les lumières s'éteignent_

_Quand les guerres sont finies_

_L'aventure est-elle perdue_

_Ou la victoire est- elle un commencement?_

_Donc, si la déception peut seulement commencer par des trompeurs_

_Et si les croyances prennent fin avec les croyants_

_Je me demande si, si seulement un moment_

_Le rêve_

_Prend-il fin avec le rêveur?_

_-altol_

_Rien sur Terre ne consume plus rapidement un homme que la passion du ressentiment.  
Friedrich Nietzche_

_Chapitre 3-Le Chemin du Purgatoire_

_Seifer regardait d'un oeil vide le mur de Cid, comme il le faisait depuis environ une heure à présent. Son estomac était pressé contre sa moelle épinière, une sensation de nervosité lui coinçait le cou et lui brûlait la gorge. Il frissonnait, tentant de dissiper le grondement qu'avait provoqué en lui le morceau de toast, encore plus amer que le café et dont l'acidité lui brûlait encore la bouche depuis le matin même. Il gigotait sa jambe gauche et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la sortie. _

_Ses yeux se baladaient occasionnellement autour de la pièce, s'attendant à voir quelque sniper le visant ou Squall débouler, épée au clair, pour lui couper la tête. Plongé dans ses pensées, il regarda les papiers sur le bureau de Cid. _

_Il voulait ce putain de truc. _

_Il s'agissait d'un simple presse papier en cristal, taillé en forme d'une rose. Les pétales fluides capturaient la lumière, la réfléchissant sur le riche bois poli de la réception et diffusait un arc-en-ciel à travers les papiers._

_Si seulement sa vie était aussi simple, bordel. _

_Il en voulait pas de ce presse papier, vraiment. Ce truc en lui-même était complètement ringard. Ce qu'il voulait le plus était ce qu'il représentait. _

_Au cours de la dernière heure, ce stupide, ce simple presse papies en était venu à symboliser tout ce qui était simple et terne dans le monde. __A paperweight- an aesthetic object used but for the purpose of securing papers from a streamlet of air conditioning, or from an open window.__ Un presse papier, un objet esthétique, mais utilisé à des fins de sécuriser les documents d'un souffle de la climatisation, ou d'une fenêtre ouverte. __Two things that had been decidedly absent in his life for the past two years.__ Deux choses qui avaient été résolument absentes de sa vie au cours des deux dernières années. __It was a gift for a person that had every shirt and tie clip a man could ever need and currently had nothing to worry about but stray papers.__ C'était un cadeau pour une personne qui avait tout, d'un homme qui n'avait besoin de rien, qui n'avait rien à craindre, sauf que ses papiers s'envolent. _

_Juste pour un jour, il voulait cette vie. _

_Tout ce qu'il possédait au monde était assis sur cette chaise avec lui. Un manteau gris en lambeaux, une veste recouverte de sang (son vieux collier d'argent avait été la première chose à lui être arraché lors de la première nuit qu'il passa dehors dans une ruelle), une paire de pantalon en cuir déchiré, et une paire de chaussures dans un état bien pire dont les languettes avaient disparus depuis longtemps. La semelle de sa botte droite avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'arrière de la chaussure et son manteau ressemblait plus à une loque de tissus qui aurait été cousu dans son dos pour se protéger du froid. La seule chose qui pouvait encore avoir une certaine valeur était posée sur ses genoux, absorbant la lumière tel un chat d'argent. _

_Hyperion._

_Il avait été surpris de ne pas se l'être fait confisqué à l'entrée, quoi qu'ils 'avaient essayé de lui confisquer. Il avait les bleus comme preuve, et une belle entaille sur le côté, résultat d'un désaccord avec l'homme de garde.__But for whatever reason, they hadn't taken his gunblade.__ Mais, pour quelque raison que se soit, ils n'avaient pas pris sa gunblade. Apparement, il ne semblait plus être une menace. Ça ne le surprenait pas. Il restait si peu de gras et de muscle sur son corps qu'il était lui même très inconfortable._

_Il en riait presque.__The great Seifer Almasy…the great revolutionary, the rebel, sitting in Cid's office, waiting for his punishment.__ Le grand Seifer Almasy... le grand révolutionnaire, le rebelle, assis dans le bureau de Cid, dans l'attente de sa peine._

_Qu'est ce que ça te fait de ramper, Almasy?_

_Il avait conclu, aujourd'hui, que ramper était comme goûter un vieux café ... comme un plomb d'ancrage dans son intestin. _

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, il sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, les yeux réduits, le peu de muscle qu'il lui restait à la défensive, en préparation d'une attaque arrière. Hyperion tomba au sol mais le bruit du métal résonnant se perdit dans ses oreilles. _

_"Mets toi à l'aise, Almasy." _

_Quelque chose dans cette voix fit se dresser tous les cheveux de sa nuque, de colère, son corps bien loin de répondre à l'ordre précédent. _

_"Leonhart." Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'il avait bien deviné avant même qu'il ouvre sa gueule. _

_Squall et Cid se mirent tout deux derrière le bureau. Cid s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et Squall prit place à côté de lui, plus crispé que jamais. Il avait entendu dire que Leonhart était le nouveau commandant et qu'il avait pris sa position un peu à contrecoeur. _

_Seifer sourit à lui même. Qui est le Laquais maintenant, Squall?_

_"Cid m'a informé que tu voulais reprendre ta place dans le Garden." Dit Squall, sa voix avait gardé le même ton dénué d'émotion que deux ans plus tôt. _

_Seifer le toisa d'un regard égal. "C'est vrai." _

_"Dis moi pourquoi tu le mériterais." Répliqua son ancien adversaire en croisant les bras. _

_La colère bouillonna en lui un instant, alimentée par la honte qu'il éprouvait depuis que la dernière goutte d'alcool de son organisme avait disparu._ _Au moins avec l'alcool, il n'avait pas envie de mordre tout le monde._

_Bien que Squall aurait probablement été une exception._

_Sa lèvre recroquevillée en arrière, les yeux illuminés et défiant.__"Sure, as soon as you tell me why the fuck I have to justify myself to you ?"__ "Bien sûr, dès que tu me diras pourquoi je dois me justifier?" _

_Cid lui fit signe de se calmer. "Seifer, Squall est à présent le Commandant de ce Garden, et il doit assurer le bon fonctionnement du Garden dans le meilleur intérêt-" _

_Les yeux de Squall clignèrent. "C'est ridicule. Il est resté le même qu'il y a deux ans. Il n'a rien appris du tout " _

_"Ecoute, si tu crois que je vais te baiser le cul pour revenir au Garden-" Commença-il, et pour un moment, l'homme en face de lui aperçut l'ancien Seifer Almasy. Défensif, colérique, et un danger uniquement né de cet union._

_La porte s'ouvrit. "je suis désolée d'être en retard-" _

_Un doux parfum accompagné par une voix d'acier. "Trèpes." Il grogna._

_Cette journée pouvait-elle être pire? _

_Les yeux de Quistis s'élargirent au moment où elle réalisa qui était vraiment la personne assise en face du bureau de Cid. Elle l'avait à peine regarder au début, mais à présent, elle voyait, horrifiée, le squelette qui se trouvait devant elle. Un manteau gris en loque dont les croix rouges avaient disparues, des cheveux blonds décoiffés et des yeux vert de jade brillant de dérision. _

_"Seifer Almasy?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, son inquiétude laissant rapidement place à la colère._

_Il lui jeta un regard. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et aussi blonds, retenus par son éternelle barrette. Sa posture non plus n'avait pas changée, elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul. _

_Elle tourna la tête vers Squall et Cid."Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informée?" _

_Et bien, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus, pensa Seifer qui résistait à l'envie de rouler des yeux. _

_"Quoi, Trèpes? Pas de chaleureuses embrassades? Pas de bienvenue?" Il sourit avec mépris._

_Des yeux bleu cobalt se fixèrent sur lui et, cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa présence. Seulement un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité. "Toi-" Commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblante de colère._

_"ça suffit." Ordonna Cid, sur un ton neuf, celui qu'il utilisait rarement, et celui qui commandait le respect instantanément._

_Les deux tournèrent la tête, retrouvant toute leur attention. _

_Un peu plus de tension et cette pièce allait exploser. Seifer s'amusa à imaginer la jolie petite gueule de Puberty Boy sauter de l'autre côté du mur avant de se concentrer sur les paroles de Cid. _

_" Seifer a accepté notre offre d'amnistie à Balamb ici en conformité avec cette décision." Cid répondant calmement à une question précédente de Quistis._

_La jeune Seed revint à la charge aussi vite qu'une flèche. "Pardonnez moi, __**Monsieur**__, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il compte faire cette fois" Sa voix, même si elle essayait de garder une illusion de calme, pour quelque raison, semblait plus qu'agacée. _

_"Peu être que j'aimerais être diplômé cette fois," cracha Seifer. " Avec un instructeur compétent" S'il ne se trompait pas sur cette bonne vieille Quistis, il avait touché là où ça fait mal. _

_Une douleur rapide et chaude se fit sentir dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne la calme. Elle voyant dans ses yeux qu'il le pensait. Bordel. Toujours et encore le même jeu du chat et de la souris. Quand elle était Instructrice, il l'avait ennuyée sans s'arrêter et elle avait presque toujours joué le rôle de la souris lors de leurs querelles et apparemment deux années n'avaient rien changé à cette dynamique. _

_Putain de lui. _

_Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, les lèvres retroussées dans un mélange de colère, de douleur et de dégoût. "Quel est le problème? Tu es sorti de ton trou juste pour y retourner?"_

_Il répondit, méprisant. "En fait-"_

"_Assez!" Hurla Cid._

_Quistis se tourna rapidement vers Cid, en serrant les poings. "Pardonnez-moi, Cid, mais ma présence ici est-elle vraiment nécessaire?" _

_"Oui, Quistis, elle l'est." Répliqua Cid. "L'idée est-" _

_"Pardonnez-moi, Directeur", demanda poliment Squall: "Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi nous devrions le laisser revenir." _

_Tendu, Seifer résistait à l'irrépressible envie de tordre son petit cou de Commandant. Il sentait sur lui le regard fixe de Quistis, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées. _

_Il soupira et serra les poings." Je veux faire quelque chose…de ma vie."Il avait l'impression de cracher des clous en disant ces mots, particulièrement devant ses deux anciens camarades._

_Mais pourquoi je suis revenu ici, putain?_

_Par ce que tu n'avait nulle part où aller crétin._

_Cid aquiesça. "Le Garden a décidé de te donner une seconde chance Seifer. Edea a été pardonnée de la même manière, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous t'oublions. Tu auras ton propre dortoir, un nouvel uniforme, et une chance. Une seule. Tu seras sur surveillance 24 heures sur 24 jusqu'à ce que tu sois devenu un membres productif du garden aux yeux de tous. Alors ces restrictions seront levées. Une personne sera assignée à ta surveillance " _

_Cid continuait de parler mais Seifer n'écoutait plus. Une seconde chance… Il regarda les yeux calmes de Squall et sut instantanément pourquoi. Tout avait un sens. _

_Après l'absolution Edéa, il aurait été hypocrite de la part du Garden de ne pas donner à celui qui l'avait aidé un petit peu d'absolution également. Ça aurait été incohérent de la part du Garden, surtout depuis que Edea était connue comme la femme du directeur. Il serait surveillé… un obéissant petit chien devant ses juges. Il en aurait presque souri si ses boyaux ne grondaient pas comme s'ils étaient en feu._

_Il aurait bien préféré une vrai claque dans la gueule plutôt que d'en avoir une subtile._

_"_ _Ah. Pardonné, dans l'intérêt de la politique." _ _Il grogna. __"Not because you actually believe I'm innocent."__ "Non pas parce que vous croyez vraiment que je suis innocent" _

_"Tu devrais être reconnaissant," cracha Squall. "Après tout ce que tu as fait." _

_"Va te faire foutre, Puberty boy." Ah les y voilà. La même rivalité, la même amertume qui brûlait tel de l'acide dans son ventre._

_" Je peux te faire jeter d'ici par la peau des fesses à tout moment. A la première personne que tu menacera, au premier indice indiquant que tu es toujours le même traître qui est parti d'ici il y a deux ans et tu sera jeté d'ici. " répliqua Squall avec une affirmation égale. _

_"_ _En se cachant derrière un bureau maintenant?" lança Seifer en faisant un pas en avant."Comme vous voulez," commandant." Ironisa-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot. _

_La main de Squall se posa sur sa Gunblade dans un flash. "Insulte moi encore." _

_Seifer ouvri tsa bouche, mais une autre voix fut plus rapide. _

_"Ca suffit." C'était Quistis dont la frustration et l'exaspération semblait sortir de chaque pore de sa peau. "_ _Cid, s'il vous plaît dites-moi pourquoi je suis ici pour que je puisse partir." Si un seul des hommes présents dans la salle avait été surpris par son ton sec, aucun ne le montrait. _

_"Seifer," dit Cid. "_ _Tu es dispensé pour le moment. Je te prie d'attendre à l'extérieur un moment pendant que je parle à Quistis." _

_"Rien à foutre." Murmura-t-il, réticent à briser la bataille de regard qu'il avait avec son vieil ennemi. Il récupéra Hyperion et lança un regard menaçant à Squall avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant derrière lui._

_Quistis posa ses yeux sur Cid et Squall avec un regard qui suggérait tout le bien qu'elle prévoyait de leur faire si elle n'était pas immédiatement informée de ce qui se passait. _

_Cid racla sa gorge, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. __C'était généralement le prélude à quelque chose que Quistis ne voulait pas entendre. _

_Du genre, '__Quistis, je suis désolé de vous informer que le conseil a mis fin à votre licence d'Instructeur', ou encore 'Quistis, nous avons besoin d'une secrétaire jusqu'à ce que l'on remplace Amy'. _

_"Quistis, Squall et moi avons décidés d'un commun accord que tu serais celle qui évaluerait les capacités et la condition physique… de Seifer." Elle avait l'impression de mal entendre les mots, comme l'écho d'un lointain cauchemar._

"_Quoi?"_

" _Tu as été désignée pour être en charge de la surveillance Seifer." _

_Elle avait envie de se pincer, mais elle savait avec horreur qu'aucun cauchemar ne pouvait être aussi malveillant. _

_Une enveloppe glaciale l'entoura, galonnée d'effroi à cette idée. __She crossed her arms.__Elle croisa les bras. __"Respectfully, I refuse."__"Sauf votre respect, je refuse." _

_Squall prit la parole. "_ _Quistis, tu as été son instructeur avant. Tu le connais mieux que la plupart d'entre nous, tu sais prévoir ses actions »_

_"Mais bien sur que __**non**__," l'interrompit Quistis. "Comme vous le savez pertinemment vous deux, je ne suis plus Instructrice dans ce Garden, en partie à cause de cet échec. Confiez le à Shu."_

_Au moins, Shu le fera chier. _

_Cid haussa un sourcil. __"Aucun autre Instructeur ne veut ce travail, et franchement je ne pense pas qu'aucun autre Instructeur ne soit mieux qualifié." _

_"Et bien c'est dommage pour lui non?" Trancha Quistis, ayant dépassé le point de s'inquiéter d'outrepasser son rang. "Vous ne pouvez pas m'assigner toutes les missions que personne ne veut. Je suis une SeeD, de Rang A, pas une vulgaire clocharde." Elle croisa les bras dans une tentative de contrôler ses tremblements. "Je refuse de le reprendre. Il est caustique, il ne suit pas les ordres et son attitude envers moi ou tout autre figure d'autorité qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie est intolérable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemble maintenant à un vagabond qu'il s'est repenti soudainement"_

_"Quistis, s'il te plait." Une personne sortit du coin de la porte ouverte, emplissant la pièce d'un doux parfum de lilas. _

_Quistis fronça les sourcils. Apparemment Squall et Cid avaient devinés qu'elle refuserait cette mission. Alors ils avaient sortis l'artillerie lourde. _

_La Gouvernante. _

_Quistis resta de marbre devant le regard doux et implorant, savant d'avance que ce serait futile. Des yeux sombres, pleins de douceur étaient fixés sur elle. Elle était aussi belle que toujours, une énigme inchangée depuis son enfance avec de longs cheveux noirs et une robe d'intérieur sombre._

_"Quistis, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi insensible à la situation de Seifer. Ça a été très difficile pour lui…………autant que ça l'a été pour moi. Tu ne me diras pas le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?" _

_Quistis regarda le reflet des lumières du bureau refléter dans ses chaussures."Vous savez que je ne le ferais pas, Gouvernante." Dit-elle doucement. "Mais c'est différent." _

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, douce comme la caresse d'une rose mais mille fois plus insistante. "Quistis. Tu sais que c'est faux." Sa voix était douce, elle l'était toujours, son calme semblait sous entendre que son désir de justice était arrogant, comme quiconque d'autre l'aurait fait. Mais elle était la Gouvernante. Elle respirait la sagesse, comme un drap cachant une beauté et une gentillesse qui les apaisait étant enfants. _

_A présent elle regardait Quistis de bas, un sourire plus fragile que d'habitude sur son visage. "Parfois le passé des autres rend difficile de croire en leur futur. C'est de la manière dont nous les traitons qui pave leur chemin vers la rédemption. Quistis, s'il te plait je te le demande. Fais pour lui ce que tu ferais pour moi." _

_La jeune SeeD rencontra les yeux de la femme qui avait sans doute été la seule véritable mère qu'elle ait jamais connue. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle regarda derrière la Gouvernante pour lancer un regard lourd de ressentiment à Cid et Squall, leur faisant savoir ce qu'elle pensait de leur tactique et de leur Mission. _

_Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il y avait assez de bouleversement dans sa vie sans avoir à s'occuper de Seifer Almasy. Il attaquerait à chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion, lui résisterait sans arrêt et la rendrait complètement folle._

_Elle grimaça._

_"J'accepte."_


End file.
